


La Luz de Mi Cielo

by EverettV



Series: Todo Lo Que Siento [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Beaches, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, beach date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettV
Summary: "I just wanted to go, I thought we could both use a short vacation, and that sleepy little beach side town is just so cute, and I thought we could walk around there then go relax by the water for a little.”





	La Luz de Mi Cielo

**Author's Note:**

> "There are a few great souls in my life. They are not many. They are few. You are one." - Anne Sexton
> 
> I recommend listening to Todo Lo Que Siento by Sebastian Yatra (which is where I got the title, thank you)

“Get up! We’re going to the beach!” The phrase breaks Lovino out of a deep sleep. He sits up, pulling the hair out of a dried saliva spot on his cheek, staring at Antonio in tired confusion as he grabs spare clothes and their bathing suits and shoves them into a bag. “Well… We’re going to that cute little town on the beach, but I’d love to splash in the ocean as well!” Antonio amends when he sees the look on Lovino’s face. Antonio disappears to grab their towels and sunscreen. 

Lovino finally gets up, yawning and stretching his arms over his head. He doesn’t understand why Antonio suddenly wants to go to the beach, but he won’t fight him on it either, Lovino loves the ocean. He gets ready, then heads downstairs to cook them breakfast, setting it on the table. “What inspired this?” He asks, looking at Antonio, sleep still clinging to his mind. 

“I just wanted to go, I thought we could both use a short vacation, and that sleepy little beach side town is just so cute, and I thought we could walk around there then go relax by the water for a little.” Did he ramble too much? He can’t have Lovino guess his true intentions. He smiles at Lovino and leans across the table, kissing him softly, hand shoved into his pocket to make sure the ring box is still there. He has the perfect plan to propose, a candlelit dinner in Lovino’s favourite little beach side restaurant. He wants to have it at sunset, so that it will be that much more romantic. 

He knows that Lovino is going to say yes, but he’s still nervous. The big ‘what if’ sits in his mind. If Lovino says no, he has no idea what he’ll do. Lovino gets Antonio’s attention, worry on his face. “Are you okay, Tonio?” He grabs his hand and kisses his knuckles gently. “I rarely see you zone out like that anymore.”

“It’s okay. I was just thinking about all the fun stuff we’re gonna do today! Oh I can’t wait to see the ocean, it’s been so long since the last time I saw it! I can’t wait!” He stands up, putting away the dishes, a bright smile on his face. The car ride is kind of long, they end up arriving at lunch, but Antonio doesn’t care. He smiles at Lovino and kisses his cheek before walking around town. “What are you thinking for lunch?” He asks. 

“Hm… That place has good ice cream.” He points at the chocolate store. “And since we’re on a small vacation we don’t have to eat real food…” Lovino smiles softly as he says that, but really, it’s just an excuse to eat ice cream. Antonio agrees with a laugh, grabbing the little menu in the front of the store. He looks over it, and picks what he wants for himself. The ice cream they sell here is expensive, to say the least, and is probably in big portions anyways. 

Lovino orders what he wants, then pays for both of theirs after Antonio orders. They sit at a little table under the awning, overlooking the ocean. It’s peaceful, a little later in the than most people would bother coming. One person is walking along the water’s edge, surrounded by a few dozen seagulls. Lovino watches one run from the waves then run back each time it recedes, laughing softly. It’s playing, just like a child, he notices. He turns his gaze back to Antonio, reaching across the table and holding his hand gently. 

“Thank you for bringing me here, Toni. It’s so beautiful.” He whispers, blushing when Antonio kisses his knuckles. His eyes go wide when the waitress brings over their ice creams. “Holy shit, that’s a lot of ice cream. Toni, I don’t think I can finish one of these by myself.” He whispers, instantly eating the cherry from his own. He pouts when Antonio takes his picture, a blush on his cheeks. “Why do you take my picture so much?” 

“I just want to make sure I remember everything.” Antonio smiles at him. “And you are so beautiful, i can’t help myself.” He sets his phone on the napkins to keep them from blowing away and starts to eat happily. They eat in silence after that, enjoying the sound of the waves crashing on the shore, and the wind rustling the leaves of the trees. A seagull shouts off the shore, drawing their attention. Lovino wonders why he never moved closer to the beach. It’s his favourite place to be, after all, it would have made a lot of sense. 

They give back the glass dishes then head down to the beach, setting their bag on the shore. Lovino said he had no intention of swimming, so they just kick off their shoes and walk along the water’s edge, holding hands as the water washes over their feet. It’s cold, but Lovino couldn’t care less. He watches in fascination at the shells caught in the tide, marvelling at the clearness of the water. He wonders how it can be so see through. Some water splashes him, and snaps his attention to Antonio, who smiles sheepishly. 

“Wait wait, Lovi, I was just playing.” Antonio knows that he’s made a mistake when he sees the smirk on Lovino’s lips. He gets splashed back, then pushed back into the water. He grabs Lovino’s hand, pulling him down as well. Both are soaked from head to toe, and the waves continue to wash over them, hitting them up to their shoulders before washing back to sea. “Lovi! What about dinner, oh now we’re going to have change…” He trails off when he hears Lovino laughing. The sound completely intoxicates him. He can’t worry when Lovino looks so happy like that. 

He starts to laugh along with him, pulling Lovino close and kissing him softly on the lips. “I love you so much, Lovino Vargas.” He whispers, pulling out the ring box. All of his plans don’t seem as perfect as this moment. “And I want to know… If you would marry me.” He opens the ring box, offering it to Lovino. Lovino’s eyes go wide. 

“Of course.” He whispers, sitting up. He takes the ring box, tears welling into his eyes. “Oh my god, of course, of course I will.” He puts the ring on, admiring it. “Oh my god it’s beautiful. I love you so much.” He throws his arms around Antonio, kissing him deeply as another wave crashes over them.

**Author's Note:**

> "You must love in such a way that the person you love feels free." - Thich Nhat Hanh
> 
> Written as a request for Anónimo on tumblr! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Title translation: The light of my sky  
> (please let me know if this is wrong)


End file.
